


candlelight

by steviewrites



Series: grady [1]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crushes, F/F, Family, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Gift Exchange, Hanukkah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviewrites/pseuds/steviewrites
Summary: cady is invited to spend a night celebrating hanukkah with gretchen.
Relationships: Cady Heron/Gretchen Wieners
Series: grady [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584076
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	candlelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dahlyuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahlyuh/gifts).



> happy last day of hanukkah to any and all of my jewish readers! i myself am not jewish but i had help from google and my best friend dahlia who i lovingly dedicate this to ♡ i had so much fun writing this since i hadn’t yet written anything pertaining to gretchen’s jewishness, and hope to do so again in the future. very happy this is my last oneshot of 2019. happy holidays and have a safe new year!

“Darling, just because you’re going over to Gretchen’s house doesn’t mean you have to act like Gretchen.”

Cady huffs in frustration, tugging the velvet bow out of her curls and returning to the mess of hair accessories laid out on her bed. Damian observes from her laptop screen, since she’d asked for company while getting ready to go over to the Wieners’ house. He helped her pick an outfit, a feat she could not have accomplished on her own in her current anxiety-riddled state.

“I have to leave in ten minutes and I still don’t know what to do with my hair,” she moans, popping into her bathroom to see how it looks as she sweeps it up into a pony, tying it with a ribbon. She pouts at her reflection then goes to see what Damian thinks, discouraged by his pursed lips of unspoken disapproval.

“Ugh.” Cady takes it down again and flops onto her bedspread, fluffing her curls back into place around her shoulders. “What am I supposed to do?”

“That’s nice,” Damian tells her, nodding to what she just did. “I keep saying to leave it down, it looks pretty like that. You don’t need a bow or anything. You look gorg, Caddy.”

“Thanks,” Cady mumbles, plucking at her hair fretfully. She just wants to make a good first impression on Gretchen’s parents, who she’s never met. She’s certain they’re lovely people, and is scared of embarrassing herself and Gretchen in front of them on the last night of their holiday. Gretchen kindly invited her over to celebrate Hanukkah with them, since Karen has participated already and Gretchen doesn’t exactly have any other willing friends.

Cady was touched and honored when Gretchen asked, and is genuinely looking forward to learning more about the Jewish holiday. But she’s also equal parts stressed out of her freaking mind.

“What if they don’t like me?” she asks meekly, flattening the skirt of her dark blue dress.

Damian’s face grows sympathetic. “They will, I promise. Just be yourself. Ask questions. Say nice things about their house and the food. I don’t think Gretchen is going to leave you alone with her parents, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

She lifts a shoulder. “Maybe,” she admits, cringing at the possibility. Like, what if Gretchen has to use the restroom in the middle of dinner? What is Cady supposed to do then?

“Cady?” her mother calls up the stairs then, and her whole body stiffens.

“I’ll be right down!” she yells back, scooping up the useless hair things and dumping them on her bathroom counter to be put away later. She lastly dons her cardigan and does a twirl for Damian when he asks, spinning his finger like he’s her fairy godmother.

“Ugh, stun-ning,” he emphasizes, beaming at his fantastic choice in her attire. “Beautiful. You’ll have so much fun, honey.”

“I hope so,” Cady sighs, putting her phone in her purse and draping it around her neck. “Okay, gotta go. Pray that I don’t walk headfirst into a wall or say something stupid, alright?”

Damian rolls his eyes. “That won’t happen, but okay. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Thank you.” She blows him a kiss that he returns with both hands, and she ends the FaceTime call reluctantly, hoping he’s right about everything.

* * *

“Oh, God.” Cady shrinks into the passenger’s seat as her mom’s car crawls to a stop in front of the Wieners’ sprawling driveway.

Mrs. Heron rubs her shoulder. “You’re gonna be fine,” she assures. “Just be your normal Cady self and mind your manners. You’ll have a great time.”

Cady resists the urge to roll her eyes, wishing her mother would stop reminding her of that unsavory time in her life when she was the opposite of herself. “Yeah. Okay.”

She kisses her mom goodbye and steps out of the car the same moment the front door bursts open and an ecstatic Gretchen appears on the porch. Cady gets this new little flutter in her gut when she races over to see her, Gretchen hopping down the steps in her sparkly pumps to embrace her against the winter cold.

“You’re heeere!” Gretchen squeals, hugging her like they didn’t just see each other at school two days ago. “Oh, I’m so happy! Hi, Mrs. Heron!”

They stay close together as Gretchen waves to the car, other arm around Cady’s waist. Cady gives her mom a thumbs up and blows her a kiss, then Gretchen grabs her hand and tugs her inside the large, warm, glittering house.

She’s greeted by fancy off-white furniture and gorgeous silvery decorations. It looks like a photo you’d see in an interior design catalog, immaculate and breathtaking. Gretchen snickers at Cady’s awed expression, as if she hasn’t been in Regina’s equally expansive and sparkly house.

“Mama, Cady’s here,” Gretchen calls out, hand still entwined with Cady’s, and gently leads her down the hall into the bustling kitchen, manned by only Mrs. Wieners in a stained and clearly well used apron. Cady likes that, while the rest of the house seems perfect, Gretchen’s mom doesn’t care so much about keeping up appearances at all times as she does ensuring her family has a nice dinner. She looks beautiful in a dark dress, hair swept up at the back of her head. Gretchen looks just like her, Cady thinks. Their bright eyes are the same.

“Oh, Cady!” Mrs. Wieners exclaims, putting down a utensil and wiping her hands on a towel before rushing over to embrace Cady with the same amount of eagerness as her daughter. Under the delicious smell of whatever it is she’s making, her perfume is sweet.

“Hi, Mrs. Wieners,” Cady says politely, hugging her with one arm since the other is cradling the bottle of kosher wine she and her mom tracked down. Her parents insisted she offer the Wieners a gift for their hospitality, and Cady holds it out to Mrs. Wieners when they part, telling her shyly, “Um, I got you something. Happy Hanukkah.”

“Awww!” Gretchen claps delightedly and her mother gasps in kind. Cady wrings her hands nervously, hoping it’s the right brand and the right color and the right everything.

“Oh, Cady, thank you,” Mrs. Wieners gushes, and Cady takes her smile as a good sign she got it right. She receives another hug, then glances back at Gretchen for confirmation her mother isn’t just being nice; Gretchen bobs her head and hugs her shoulders.

“What’s all the ruckus?” Gretchen’s tall father asks as he saunters in, smiling kindly at Cady when she waves her small hand.

“Honey, look,” and Mrs. Wieners holds up the bottle excitedly, “Cady got us wine!”

“And it’s kosher, Daddy!” Gretchen adds, taking Cady’s hand again like it’s instinct. Cady’s heart does a thumpy thing in her chest, and she holds on like Gretchen’s the life preserver in a sea she’s uncertain how to navigate.

“Oh, wow,” Mr. Wieners says, seeming pleasantly surprised. “Well, thank you, Cady, that’s very kind of you. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You’re welcome, sir, it’s nice to meet you, too.” Her face is warm and she feels like she’s about to trip over her own feet standing still, but they shake hands (his practically swallows hers), and he’s just as gentle as Gretchen is.

Cady clears her throat to say hastily, “Oh, and, um, thank you for having me over, I really appreciate the invitation. I’ve been looking forward to it for weeks.”

Gretchen hums happily and hugs her entire arm. “Me too!” she agrees, and the warmth in Cady’s face goes everywhere.

Gretchen hauls her out of the kitchen mere moments later, announcing she has to show Cady around. “We’ll be down for dinner later!” she yells, and Cady and Mrs. Wieners share a brief laugh before Cady is pulled toward the staircase and out of sight.

The second floor is just as pretty as the first, but Cady is more captivated by Gretchen’s hoop earrings and the way her skirt swishes against her knees. Gretchen talks a mile a minute, sharing the stories behind family photos hung on the walls and where she got the stuffed animals on her bed.

Cady is endeared by how thrilled she is to have her over. It means the world to Cady, too.

Being in Gretchen’s room feels like entering some sacred safe place, and Cady is careful not to get too close to anything she could potentially break, like perfume bottles or porcelain figurines.

There’s another funny feeling in her stomach when Gretchen invites her onto her fluffy bed beneath the canopy, hung above them like a bride’s veil. They default to any teenage girl’s classic state of being: on their phones but still enjoying the other’s company. They take selfies and look at baby animal videos on Instagram, as well as support Karen’s new soap cutting page by liking and sharing her hard work to their stories. They don’t dwell on photos of Regina from her beachy birthday party in Florida (a step Cady is proud Gretchen has taken), rather focusing on what people from school have been up to lately instead. Far more interesting, way less anxiety inducing.

They’re called down for dinner a little while later, and Cady sucks in a nervous breath. Gretchen makes this cute face and taps her nose, catching her even more off-guard. Gretchen doesn’t appear to notice, though, saying kindly, “It’s just dinner. Really, don’t look so scared. You’re fine.”

Cady follows her down the staircase, chewing her lip. “I did a lot of Googling, but should I do anything as a guest? Like, anything at all.”

Gretchen snorts in amusement. “Cady. All you need to do is eat the darn food,” she soothes, but her tone is sympathetic, understanding the anxiety of trying something new with people you don’t know. “I mean, ask my mom if she needs help cleaning up, but I’m sure she’ll say no. It’s really not a big deal. Just enjoy yourself.”

“Okay,” Cady murmurs as they reach the bottom of the steps, hoping she can.

The glossy dining room smells of rich food and the table is adorned with beautiful plates and silverware. Cady’s mouth starts watering before she’s even sat down.

Gretchen scoots her chair and table settings closer to Cady’s, which makes Cady feel equal parts safer and flustered. She doesn’t have much time to dwell on it before Mrs. Wieners comes in to place a tray of brisket down in the center, and Gretchen claps delightedly.

“It looks so good, Mommy,” she compliments, looking just as hungry as Cady feels.

“Thank you, dear,” Mrs. Wieners hums, taking her place across from them beside her husband. Cady briefly panics, wondering if she’s supposed to say something or bow her head or whatever, not entirely sure how Jewish people go about starting their meals, but Mr. Wieners simply asks who wants what, and she exhales.

“You okay?” Gretchen asks softly as Cady shyly offers her plate to be served.

“Yep,” Cady whispers, wishing she’d taken a Xanax before coming over, but isn’t going to say that. She just really wants Gretchen’s parents to like her and to make her visit exactly what Gretchen was hoping for. Gretchen’s been a good friend to her, especially after everything she did, so Cady feels like she owes it to her to ensure everything is perfect.

Cady relaxes once they all start eating, and isn’t surprised by how good it all tastes. Along with the brisket, there’s potato pancakes—latkes, Cady remembers they’re called—golden challah bread, and a side of kugel. She’s pleased to see Mr. and Mrs. Wieners enjoying the wine she brought; that alone gives her immense validation.

Gretchen’s parents ask about Cady’s and how they became research zoologists, and if Cady wants to pursue the same line of work. Talking to them isn’t as nerve-wracking or awkward as she thought it’d be, even without Gretchen’s helpful additions. Cady remembers to ask them questions, and realizes she’s finding out more about Gretchen’s family than Regina probably ever did.

Her appreciation for being here grows during dinner alone, and Gretchen’s happiness and contentment is palpable. Cady hopes hers is, too.

As Gretchen predicted, Mrs. Wieners politely refuses Cady’s help when she offers to clean up, insisting the girls go have fun. “You mean lay on my bedroom floor groaning because of all this food,” Gretchen jokes, piling her plate with Cady’s to hand to her mother, and Mrs. Wieners laughs.

“It’s like Thanksgiving, but better,” Cady adds, and means it. “Thank you so much, Mrs. Wieners, this was delicious.”

Gretchen’s mother pats her cheek. “You’re very welcome, thank you for joining us. Now go on, both of you.”

Gretchen pulls Cady up the stairs again, and Cady selfishly hopes this new instant hand holding thing never, ever stops. It makes her feel needed, and that’s always nice.

They spend a solid five minutes scrolling through Disney Plus trying to decide on a movie, with Gretchen ultimately settling on _The Lion King_ to humor Cady. She turns on the fairy lights strung through her headboard and the twinkling ones that wrap around her ceiling, and Cady gets a warm glowy feeling of safety and satisfaction as she takes in Gretchen’s pastel room.

Gretchen wants to do Cady’s nails, so they sit on the floor by the small TV armoire with a couple of knitted shawls draped over their shoulders to keep them warm. Gretchen tells Cady how her grandmother makes one for her every year to give on the first night of Hanukkah, and the one Cady is wearing is the most recent. The noise of the movie and hum of their voices melt together in the little space between Gretchen’s bed and the TV; it’s like they’re enclosed in a bubble, where nothing else exists or matters but them.

Gretchen chatters about past Hanukkahs per Cady’s curious inquisition, all while focusing on perfecting every stroke of pearly white polish over her nails, free hand holding Cady’s steady. Cady is glad Gretchen doesn’t often look up, for she’s certain her face is as pink as a pair of Regina’s skinny jeans.

If this is what it’s like to realize you’re in love, Cady doesn’t want time to keep going, wishing they could stay like this in their tiny world forever.

They migrate back to Gretchen’s bed while Cady’s nails dry, shoulders pressed together. Gretchen keeps candy bowls in various spots in her room, bringing them all over to her bed so they can share—because of course there’s always room for candy after a big meal.

After a while they’re called down again to light the menorah, and Gretchen carefully grasps Cady’s hand so as not to smudge the polish as they descend the stairs.

“This is why we had dinner early,” she informs Cady, leading her to the front room, where the Wieners’ menorah is displayed in the window. “My mom wanted you to enjoy dinner first. So we have room for dessert later, and we light the candles at nightfall. I don’t see the correlation but I’ve learned not to question my mom’s choices.”

Cady snickers, squeezing her hand.

The darkening sky outside is the perfect backdrop for the silver menorah, and Cady holds on to Gretchen’s hand as Mr. Wieners recites a blessing. Cady doesn’t recognize the language but assumes it’s Hebrew, and leans her chin on Gretchen’s shoulder as she listens. Then Mr. Wieners lights each candle with the one in his hand, from left to right, until all eight are glowing. He puts the ninth one in its place in the middle, and the only light in the room emits from the blue candles.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Gretchen whispers, so softly only Cady can hear.

“I am, too,” Cady murmurs back, feeling awed and thankful and glad Gretchen seems happy, and again is touched she was asked to be here.

It’s calm and cozy for the next half hour, since according to tradition—and in Gretchen’s words—you’re supposed to just sit and appreciate the candles and the story surrounding them. Cady read a little about the origins of Hanukkah, but listens in fascination as Gretchen’s father explains. Her hand never leaves Gretchen’s.

A little while later, Gretchen evidently remembers something, because she hops off the sofa and dashes into the other room, exclaiming she has a surprise for Cady. Cady glances at Gretchen’s parents, definitely already surprised, and Mrs. Wieners laughs.

“She’s been so excited to give it to you,” she says, as Gretchen scampers back into the room, holding a little pink drawstring bag. She sits back down beside Cady and holds it out to her, beaming like it’s the best idea she’s ever had.

“A souvenir for your first time celebrating Hanukkah,” she chirps, and Cady blushes as she gently pulls at the string to open the bag, containing a bunch of golden coins.

“Oh my gosh,” Cady laughs. “Wait, wait, don’t tell me, I know what these are—uh, candy, right? Gelt?”

“Yep!” Gretchen claps. “Chocolate coins. I’ve been getting a ton, but I wanted you to have some to take home.”

Cady now recalls the extra gift she brought for Gretchen, tucked safely in her purse upstairs. “I got you something, too,” she tells her. “It’s in my bag. Can I go get it?”

Her heart is pounding with anticipation as she hurries back up to Gretchen’s room, retrieving the small wrapped box from her purse. She bought a whole roll of Hanukkah-specific wrapping paper just for this, topped with a blue bow, and it’s her best wrapping job to date. Exhaling a nervous sigh, she returns to the front room, where Mrs. Wieners is stoking the fire to warm it up.

“Aw, Cady,” Gretchen says as Cady takes her seat beside her again. “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I know, but I wanted to,” Cady assures, finally offering the box.

Gretchen pouts with gratitude, accepting it delicately. She admires the wrapping, thanking Cady for the obvious time and effort she put into making it perfect, and carefully tears it so as not to ruin it completely. Her parents watch curiously when the jewelry box appears, and Gretchen’s face turns soft, golden in the light of the fire.

“Oh my— _Cady_ ,” she breathes upon lifting the lid, and Cady fidgets with the hem of her skirt. Gretchen sets the box in her lap in order to unravel the necklace nestled inside, placing the pendent in her palm to look at it closely. “Oh, Cady, it’s beautiful.”

The silver chain leads to a pair of charms, one bearing the Star of David and the other Gretchen’s Hebrew initial, with her birth stone in the middle. Cady had ordered it before Gretchen even invited her, planning on giving it to her the day break started but kept it for tonight instead. She just wanted to give her a sort of peace offering, or a thank you for sticking by her after everything that happened this year. She’s gotten gifts for everyone, but this one is the most special.

“Mama, Daddy, look,” Gretchen says, and her voice is strained. She gets up to show her parents, whose reactions are equally important to Cady, and just as pleasantly surprised and touched as Gretchen’s.

“Cady, where did you find this?” her mother asks, cradling the necklace in her fingers.

“Um, my parents got me this engraved bracelet for my birthday this year,” Cady says, holding up her wrist. “I asked them where they got it and I found out the company makes necklaces like that, so I thought, you know… Gretchen might like it.”

“I _love_ it,” Gretchen insists, letting her father put it on for her. “Cady, you’re the best, this is so sweet. Thank you, thank you!”

The embrace is warm and tight and Cady is enveloped in the now familiar smell of Gretchen’s perfume. Her curls are soft against Cady’s cheek. Their bubble surrounds them again, and Cady isn’t scared anymore.

While the sky is purpling and the stars are making their appearance, the girls find themselves on the back porch, a plate of sufganiyot between them. The powdered sugar doughnut is sweet and gooey in Cady’s mouth, washed down by apple cider. They share a blanket, draped around their shoulders, but mostly the close proximity of the other keeps them warm.

They talk about this year’s winter talent show, and how they feel so far about their senior year, and the colleges they want to apply to, and what they’re going to do when they get there. Gretchen seems hesitant to have hope in her abilities and future, but Cady tells her over and over how capable she is—now that Regina is no longer an influence on her self-esteem, she deserves better, to believe Cady when she says she can do and be anything she wants.

Gretchen gives her this long look, and the light from the stars glints off her necklace. “You’re a good friend, Cady,” she finally says, pushing back the now empty plate so she can close the gap and press their arms together.

“I am?” Cady asks uncertainly, her voice hitching an octave.

“Yeah,” Gretchen insists, tucking the blanket closer around them against the chill. Cady’s heart is beating fast again; at this point she’s already grown used to it.

Gretchen doesn’t elaborate, and Cady won’t ask her to. They look up at the stars together, glittering by the millions across the canvas of the sky. Cady’s stomach is full and so is her heart, as positively ridiculous as it sounds—but it’s true, and she’s happier and more content now than she has been in a while. With the stress of senior year, it’s been hard to just take a moment like this, and while she had a great Christmas, it doesn’t compare to this.

“Thank you again for having me over,” she murmurs, her freshly painted nail drawing patterns on the back of Gretchen’s hand.

“You’re welcome,” Gretchen hums, and touches her necklace with her other hand. “Thank you for my gift. You really didn’t have to do that. But I appreciate it.”

Cady shrugs. “I wanted to. It looks beautiful on you,” she compliments, letting her eyes linger on Gretchen’s collarbone, where the necklace is nestled against her sternum. Cady wants to plant a kiss there, and now her whole body gets hot.

When her gaze raises to Gretchen’s mouth, she gets another, currently more realistic idea.

She leans in to press her lips to Gretchen’s, and Gretchen goes still, but not anxiously so—it’s a calm, patient stillness, like she’s trying not to let fear take over, but rather give in to something _she_ wants for once.

When they part, it’s only for a breathless couple seconds—then Gretchen kisses Cady, and it’s longer and sweeter than the first time. Their fingers intertwine again, locking in the spaces between the other’s, and it’s somehow the closest their hands have been all night.

They stop after a minute or so, since they don’t yet have the pleasure of being totally alone, but it’s okay. Their noses brush and now Gretchen is blushing, too. Pink really is her color.

They don’t talk about it, but they don’t need to. All they need is this warm blanket and the light from the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this is going to be my last fic for a while. i want to take the beginning of 2020 off to enjoy my upcoming time with friends and just take a little break from posting. thank you all so much for your continued love and support this year, the reception for the end of passengers was mindblowing as well as the love this new account has received. see you all in the spring! happy new year and much love always. kudos and comments are fetch ♡
>
>> **find me:**   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/wantingmylove)   
>  [tumblr](https://cadyjanis.tumblr.com)
> 
> [also, gretchen’s necklace is real and can be found here!](https://www.efytal.com/collections/initial-necklaces-and-bracelets/products/star-of-david-with-hebrew-initial-necklace-sterling-silver-with-gemstone-of-your-choice-personalized-bat-mitzvah-gift-1)


End file.
